Large-scale optical data transmission networks, such as Wide Area Networks (WANs), often consist of a multitude of different network elements or nodes stretched over vast amounts of area. The distance between network elements is often on the scale of tens or hundreds of miles. In the case of very large-scale networks, often referred to as Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) or “long-haul networks”, that spread across entire states or countries, the span distances can be very significant. The size of the network can have a great impact on network performance due to signal degradation associated with the transmission media, as well signal degradation due to the network equipment. For such networks, dedicated network elements such as routers or regenerators are needed to boost or amplify the data signals between the processing nodes.
Large-scale networks are often controlled by network management software programs that allow network operators to design, monitor, and manage the nodes and links that comprise the network. Such programs often feature topographical displays that illustrate the layout of the network elements and links. Depending upon the scale of the network, such displays are often provided against map backgrounds to give the user a sense of node location. However, typical network management systems do not provide an accurate placement of the displayed network element icons in relation to their actual physical location relative to one another, or relative to an absolute coordinate system. Most systems simply display the network element icons in a rough approximation of their position in the network. Although some present network management system programs allow the use of street address information to place network elements in the display, such location information is often imprecise, and even non-existent for network elements located in remote areas. The lack of accurate correlation of the network element icon to the actual geographical location limits the ability of the network management system to provide useful diagnostic and performance measurement information to network designers and operators.
What is needed therefore, is a network management system that can accurately calculate performance parameters, such as network span loss, in large optical networks.
What is further needed is a network management system that accurately displays iconic representations of network elements in a topographical map based on the physical geographic location of the network elements.